Black Cat, Black Coffee
by Hellonurse
Summary: A series of drabbles in the vein of GodotxMaya. Mostly romance. Some are pre- established relationship some are established. Read and review. Rated T for anything that might come later.


What was the start? The start of his infatuation with the sister of his dead lover. It was probably when he saw her wash her feet. Yes, it was the first time she had come to his apartment. The first time since prison that he had had company in the tiny apartment. She had come, distraught by something and covered in mud. He had invited her in within an instant. She entered without hesitation and he gently closed the door. The distraught looking young spirit medium deposited her bag on the floor of the foyer and shuffled to the living room. He watched her and slowly followed.

She looked like her sister.

She looked like her sister as she collapsed on his torn and musty couch and buried her face in her hands. Mia had done that once, twice, a few times when she was a young lawyer. Tears in her eyes as she stared at him standing at the entrance to the living room. Her lips parted: "What is wrong with this place?" she begged an answer from him. The man she planned to live with forever, God willing. If he didn't have an answer what use was it? He could see it in her eyes.

"I haven't a clue," he whispered and realized he had let thoughts of his old life slip into this new moment with Mia's sister. Maya looked up at him. Her face was red from crying but no tears threatened to fall.

"What?" Maya asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing. What's wrong?" He moved to sit next to her on the couch. Like he would have Mia.

"Nick," she said quietly. He gauged that she was speaking of Phoenix Wright. "He stopped writing a few months ago. I came to see what was wrong."

Godot averted his eyes from her, even though she couldn't see it behind his visor. He's heard of Phoenix's fall. He had been disbarred and there was a lot of speculation. Godot didn't say how he felt on the matter. Instead, he hesitantly patted the girl on the shoulder to reassure her.

"Oh, Mr. Armando," she said quietly. "I saw him. He isn't the same as he used to be. I wanted to say something but I didn't even have the courage to knock on the door. I feel so awful."

Godot was surprised by the usually cheerful and bubbly girl before him. Seven years hadn't really changed her that much, had it? Though, it must have been difficult to see Wright like that. In that state. A friend as close as that meandering through life stoically now. She was right. Phoenix has changed since he had been disbarred. He had become less excitable, more aloof. Seemingly less caring of how the world passed him by. He had stopped writing Maya, his closest friend. Was it because he was ashamed of how she might look at him now that he was not longer an Ace Attorney? No longer the creature that Maya's older sister had molded him to be. Godot had felt the same at one time.

Godot didn't know quite yet how to reassure the girl that she wasn't awful for not wanting to see Wright. Instead, he inquired about the mud.

"A bus drove through a puddle when I was walking," she explained and he stifled a smirk.

"You can stay here. I'll get you a change of clothes. The shower is this way," he told her and stood up, leading her to the bathroom. He then made his way to his own bedroom to retrieve the girl something to wear while her clothes washed. He found, in the bottom of a drawer the pajama's reserved for Mia when she had spent the night. He held them up and examined them. There was a hole in the shorts, at the bottom hem. The shirt was from his college, not Mia's. It has a stain on it. Red wine, from Valentine's Day. The fabric felt rough in his hands even though it was simple cotton. He folded them on the bed and walked toward the bathroom.

Maya had left the door cracked open slightly. Godot stood before it, hesitating again. He frowned inwardly at himself. _You never hesitate. _He felt like he could hear Mia's voice teasing him. The water was running but it wasn't the shower. Then, Godot, against all better judgment, peeked into the cracked bathroom door.

He saw Maya, wrapped in a towel, her back to him as she sat on the edge of the bathtub and did something he had never seen before.

Before any other part of her she washed her feet.

Godot felt as if he had walked in on some sacred ceremony. It was as if he _had _seen her naked.

He felt himself shudder and then exhale a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. She looked beautiful. He was gazing at Maya and thinking about how beautiful she looked. There, in his bathroom. Washing her feet. Wrapped in his towel. Using his soap. He swallowed a lump in his throat and bent down to leave the clothes outside the door.

He backed away until he was back in the living room. He waited for her to finish.

It wasn't until he saw her again in Mia's pajamas, her feet immaculate white that he knew without a doubt that he was in serious trouble.

* * *

After a long hiatus I've decided to start writing GodotxMaya fic again. I plan on doing a long series of short one shot drabbles like this. Some will be pre- established relationship some will be established. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: All above characters unless otherwise stated are not mine.


End file.
